oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sizouze
"Pity those that deny the love of Heaven, for they know not what they push away; put to the sword those who defile those lands and peoples blessed by Heaven, for they are beyond mercy." -Sizouze Sizouze is a codex archon. The former mentor of [[Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall|'Baranya Lanmiriel']], this agent of Heaven still keeps in close contact with her, so he may further her (and by extention, Heaven's) will. History Traditionally, the journey from petitioner of Heaven to archon takes tens of millenia to achieve. However, for certain souls, the process can be fast-tracked through service typically as a familiar or guardian to goodly mortal wizards, sorcerers, clerics, and paladins. This was the path that was offered to Sizouze - a path he took without hesitation. However, the target of his protection was one of some contention, especially among the Heavenly Host. When the unlikely sextet of deities responsible for undoing [[Maloglash|'Maloglash's']] divinity performed this act, it turned back time on the planet where he gained that divinity, a place called Oustomia. One of the millions of mortals affected by this change was one of Shelyn's chosen suzerains, [[Baranya Hawall|'Baranya Hawall']]. However, Baranya had not always been a servant of Shelyn; once, she had been a loyal follower of Iomedae, but had lost the goddess' favor after one too many rash decisions. With that timeline erased, however, Iomedae was determined that this mortal, filled with new potential, would serve Her as a devoted champion once again. In order to facilitate this, Iomedae made the call for an archon to come to the mortal at her lowest moment and provide structure, guidance, and a firm hand, so as to ease the troubled Baranya back to the path of justice - back to Iomedae. It was the soul named Sizouze that was to be chosen for this task. He had been a petitioner of Heaven for several thousands of years before this point, and he was a studious and pious soul indeed. Unlike many petitioners, Sizouze was not devoted to one deity of Heaven over the rest - his loyalty was to all who called Heaven their place of rest or business. It was not Iomedae herself who selected Sizouze, of course, but her archon intercessionaries... and Sizouze was only too glad to accept. After all, what better way to assist the hosts of Heaven than to steer one of their own back to the light? Appearance Sizouze appears as a large leatherbound grimoire, exactly five feet long by three feet wide by one foot thick. From the spine of the book sprout two enormous wings of light. There is no title of this book, not on its spine or on the cover. On the cover, bound inside an oval, is a picture of a bird; a brown, white-breasted hermit thrush. This picture is animate; the bird moves around within the confines of the oval, acting for all purposes as if the aperture is simply a window, and the bird is on the other side. If one were allowed to open the codex and read it, the writing is in clear, legible handwriting in the native tongue of the reader. Personality Sizouze straddles the line between a wise old mentor and a church militant. He has compunctions about harming goodly (or even not-so-goodly) mortals, but will combat evil aberrations, undead, and fiends without quarter or mercy. His time around mortals has made him the slightest bit more like them, but even a good outsider's motives and methods can seem heavy-handed or cruel to mortals at times, and Sizouze is no exception to the rule. Friends Baranya Lanmiriel: His former student, and a model pupil. Sizouze dotes on her as if she was his granddaughter. Taeniir Lanmiriel: Sizouze has friendly affection for Baranya's wife, though her predilection for free expression and her loose ethical code can grate on him from time to time. Leif Lanmiriel: Sizouze serves as Leif's personal teacher and occasional babysitter. He considers the boy an exceedingly acceptable student, particularly in mathematics and music. Enemies As a codex archon created to house all information Heaven has to offer on the Thii, he considers them irredeemable agents of chaos and evil that must be fought at all costs. He despises all evil aberrations, but none so much as the Thii. Fiends and undead come in at a close third and fourth on Sizouze's list of "Groups To Hate". Aspirations As a codex archon created for the purpose of codifying all information about the Thii, Sizouze is committed to removing all Thii presence from Sheng, Oustomia... and perhaps the universe. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active